Call of Lucky: Nacht der UnLucky
by VostoK SporK
Summary: (ON HIATUS) The red ring of death on a PS3 sucks. Unfortunately, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki find this out the hard way.
1. Red ring of unlucky

**Yeah... I don't own anything except for my idea. Please rate and review! I need it for feedback and better writing skills.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Kasukabe, Japan.

Of course, the word "normal" differs whoever you were talking to.

So it was a normal day for 4 highschool teens...

"Call of Duty: World at War zombies, huh?" smirked Kagami, crossing her arms and inserting the disc in her PS2. "It was nice knowing you, Tsukasa-Chan."

Tsukasa turned around to face Kagami and puffed her cheeks, frowning. "Where's the other PS2 remote?!" She found it under a pillow, which she placed back on the bed and returned to sit next to Kagami.

"So... zombies, huh? Personally, the number of undead I slayed is somewhere in the millions." boasted a blue-haired (knee length... wow) girl, Konata. "Of course, I don't expect somebody like you, Kagami, to survive long.

"BE QUIET!" Kagami snapped. "It's because the RPG you play is rigged, and who knows how much money you spend on it!" Suddenly, the door to her room opened and in walked Miyuki, holding a textbook and a binder.

"Hello!" she smiled. "I'm here to help you study, remember?"

"Ok... after this chapter." promised Konata, who was reading the Highschool DxD light novel, volume 5.

Kagami and Tsukasa turned around and said in unison, "After this game." As soon as Miyuki set her study materials down on Kagami's bed, the PS2 died and underwent a red ring of death, sending Kagami in a rage.

"RED RING OF DEATH AGAIN?!" she roared, flailing her arms and walking up to restart it. "This is the third time today..." As soon as her finger rested on the power button, the room flashed white as if somebody lobbed fifty flash grenades in and set all of them off simultaneously. When the ear-ringing and light died down, they were all staring up into a stone and concrete roof. Konata stood up and looked around her, only to find she was alone with her 3 friends in a stone and concrete bunker with 5 boarded doors. One door was slammed shut and covered with a metal gate, and so was the staircase.

"Guys... GUYS!" Konata ran up to Tsukasa and shook her incessantly. "TSUKASA! WAKE UP!" Slowly, Tsukasa awoke and looked around her.

"Eh?!" she cried. "Where are we?! Onee-chan! Onee-CHAN!" Crawling over to Kagami, who was KO'd, Tsukasa started tickling her face.

"Get that d-mn thing off of my face!" shouted Kagami, jolting awake. "Whoa... wait, what? Was that a dream just now? Where on earthOH NO!" her face turned as white as the snow falling outside. "I-it can't be..." Kagami observed their surroundings in fear, "...we're in... Nacht der Untoten?"

"Nacht der Untoten?" asked Konata. "So... we're in Germany! But if we're in the land of frankfurters... why are we wearing 1940s Soviet winter soldier getup!?" She removed the ushanka from her head, a hat made from bear hands that was killed by bare hands (Tf2 reference). "I do love this hat, though..."

Miyuki slowly woke up and attempted to stand up. "Oh my... what happened?" Looking at her 3 friends, she gasped. "Wait a second! Just _how _did we end up here?"

"WE'RE IN NACT DER UNTOTEN! Miyuki, do you have ANY idea what that means?!" cried Kagami.

"N-no..."

"Nacht der Untoten is a map in Call of Duty: World at War ZOMBIES!" She exclaimed, searching herself for a weapon of any kind. "That means... we could be besieged at any moment by ZOMBIES! Quick, look for a weapon of any kind!" On Kagami's left side of her hip was a combat knife. Konata had a PPSH-41 strapped on her back, Miyuki found an entrenchment tool, and Tsukasa discovered a lighter and a bottle of alcohol with an oily rag sticking out of the hole.

"WHOA-HOA! I have a gu-un! I have a gu-un!" Sang Konata happily, skipping around the room. "So you're saying... we could be attacked by zombies? I certainly don't hear any moans yet, don't we?"

_Uuuuugggghhhhhhhhh... _It sounded like it was carried by the wind, perhaps a few hundred meters away. Tsukasa froze solid, followed by her skin turning white and being riddled with goosebumps. "Well, you _had _to go and ruin it, now did you? You just **HAD TO!**" grumbled Kagami.

"I bet you're just jealous because _I have a gu-un!_" Konata stuck her tongue out, further infuriating Kagami.

"Why don't we go upstairs and defend the staircase?" suggested Miyuki. "They have a hard time climbing, right?"

"That's the problem. Nacht der Untoten is located on the slope of a small hill, so technically this y building has only one floor." pointed out Kagami. "Also, as time progresses, there's a good chance that hell hounds will start appearing. They _literally _come out of nowhere." All of a sudden, some maniacal laughter killed the eerie silence and tossed it aside, followed by more moaning of the undead. "But WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! First of all, the wall weapons are a priority. We can get a PPSH-41 on that wall over there-" a rotten fist smashed down on the barricaded window closest to Konata. An infected Nazi zombie pounced on top of her and attempted to sink its rotten teeth into Konata's neck, but it was stopped when Konata pressed her PPSH-41's barrel up its chin and held the trigger down, spraying its brains all over the ceiling like a Jackson Pollock painting.

"Konata! My gosh, Konata!" Miyuki rushed to Konata, who was standing up. "Are you all right."

"I'm as fine as a feather. Birds of a feather flock together, like our new friends here." Konata motioned to the approaching, rotting wall of moans. "Tsukasa, do you know how to use that?" she pointed to the molotov in Tsukasa's hands that was probably filled with gasoline, so it was a hand grenade.

"I light the rag and throw it out the window?" Tsukasa flipped open the lighter, lit the rag, and threw it out the window like a MLB baseball pitcher. Unfortunately, a crow flew in the way and burst into flames, dying before it sunk into the cold German snow. The flames died instantly.

"'K, well, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." groaned Kagami, taking out her combat knife. "Tsukasa, stay behind me. Remember, Miyuki and Konata, aim for the head." The 4 other barricaded windows exploded and let in the undead, tumbling through and approaching their eternal damnation to hell... for real this time.


	2. That freaking Mystery Box!

**Once again...! I do not own anything.**

* * *

BLAM! The final shot sent the last zombie's head exploding in 5 directions like a frozen coke as Konata rested her smoking PPSH-41 on her shoulder, smiling.

"Our first priority is to open that door over there." explained Kagami. "It is the quickest way to access the Mystery Box."

"Onee-San, what's the Mystery Box?" asked Tsukasa, walking up to the boarded door and observing it.

"The Mystery Box is a treasure chest that gives you a random weapon for 950 points a spin. If you land a Teddy Bear, then the Mystery Box reappears somewhere else." said Kagami. "We can get new ones for you and replace your dud weapons."

"...except I don't have one..." pointed out Tsukasa. "...let alone a dud... oh, yeah, how many points do we need to open this door? And most importantly... when will we be able to go back home?"

"It costs 950 points to open that door." answered Kagami. "And... since zombie mode only ends when you die... that means-" tears started to well up in Tsukasa's eyes. In an attempt to calm her down, Miyuki claimed,

"Well, we know help is coming! Tsukasa, we're going to be saved and get out of here alive. But for now, we just need to stick together.. ok?" A zombie ran face-first into a boarded window, scaring the living sh-t out of Kagami.

"A-SHOLE!" she yelled, running up to it and embedding her combat knife in its eye socket, then twirled the blade to scramble the brain like eggs. Unfortunately, the blade was serrated, causing it to be stuck in the zombie's eye as it fell to the floor and started to stain the hard snow brown. "How many points do we have?"

Konata decided to check her watch to find out what time it was. Instead, all it read was "200 points", with a silver button next to it that read **TRANSFER**. The same number showed up on Miyuki's digital watch, but Tsukasa only had 50 points for killing the crow. "200." said Konata and Miyuki simultaneously.

"And I have 50!" cheered Tsukasa. Kagami cursed under her breath; she had 499 points, so the group was only one point away to unlocking the door. All of the barricades were fixed, except for the one the zombie just smashed. Jogging up to it, Kagami received her half point. _Oh, you have got to be __**KIDDING ME.**_she mentally growled. 949.5 points were earned so far, but luckily for the group, a new wave was starting, signified by the incessant growls of the decomposing douchenozzles.

"What's wrong, Kagami," smirked Konata, "the odds against you today?" Apparently, their watches could check each others' score.

"BE QUIET!" Kagami barked. "It's not like the _Hunger Games_." A rotten fist smashed down on one of the moldy, wooden barricades and shattering it instantly. A running zombie, yes, a _running _zombie, parkoured through the window and received a nice, warm greeting of 3 bullets to the head. Konata now had 340 points, enough to open the door. "Ok, Konata! Everybody! Transfer your points to me!"

"How?!" Tsukasa pushed the "TRANSFER" button, and on her ditigal watch, there was a prompt for her to aim her watch at whoever she wanted to transfer the points to. Aiming her wrist at her older sister, Kagami received Tsukasa's points, then 540 more from Miyuki and Konata. Turning around and placing her hand on the barricaded door, it flew off of its hinges and smashed to millions of splinters, revealing a smaller room with 3 entrances to what looked like underground tunnels, all blocked this time by iron bars. A chest in the corner was sitting peacefully, the _weapon box_.

"Everybody!" cried Konata, pointing inside the room. "Hurry, pack up and run inside! I'll hold them off!" Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki rushed past her as the messed-up meat eaters approached to their impending doom by 7.62x25mm bullet spam. Smiling, Konata flipped the safety off of her PPSH-41 and aimed it, then sang:

"_Timoteeeeeiiiii! _TIMOTEEEEIIII! **TIMOTEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" Bullets sped through the air and smashed through the skulls of the carnivorous cannibals, blowing their heads up like potatoes in a microwave. That right there were _50 _zombies, all killed by only 71 bullets in less than 10 seconds. What was left? Konata with a smoking PPSH-41, throwing off her Ushanka and letting loose her knee-length blue hair. 1,034 points were collected from the total conflict. It was the end of wave 2. "Guys! I got 1,034 points! We can spin the mystery box!" announced Konata, placing her hand on the chest. It opened up, playing the Jack in the Box (the toy) tune, and a hologram of random WW2-era weapons started showing up and rising. Finally, the tune ended, revealing... a M1911 Colt. "Eeh... Tsukasa, you can have this one since you have no weapon."

"Arigato, Konata!" Tsukasa took the M1911 and the 3 magazines that appeared next to it. "Hey, Miyuki, why don't you fix the barricades? That way you'll be able to get a better weapon!" Miyuki cautiously walked outside, trudging in the headless corpses and past the brain and blood stained walls. Suddenly, out of the corpses rose... A HEADLESS CORPSE! Instinctively, Miyuki swung her entrenchment tool down, fueled by adrenaline and surprise, and splitting the entire thing in half just as Tsukasa walked around to watch over Miyuki. "Oh my gosh, Miyuki! I'm terribly sorry-"

"It's ok... there's no way it could've hurt me." she forgave Tsukasa. "It had no head to bite me and no arms to attack me with... quite gruesome what Konata's gun can do, no?" Repairing the barricades and killing that last zombie gave Miyuki 965 points total. Activating the mystery box, she got a... a... a raygun!

"Kagami, is this weapon good?" asked Miyuki, pointing to the raygun. Kagami, ready to pounce on it, lunged.

_Ding!_

"Dual... TT-33S?!" Kagami looked like she could punch a hole in concrete. IT JUST SWITCHED TO DUAL D-MN TT-33s!?" In fury, she gave one TT-33 and 4 magazines to Miyuki, then took 3 mags and the other TT-33 for herself. Just like that, her hopes were pounced on, ripped to shreds, eaten, pooped out, burnt, and eaten again. A new round was starting, signified by the pounding noise on the barricades. "Come on. Let's go." she grumbled, walking out to face the undead .


End file.
